Breath
by operationblackbird
Summary: Not a clue where this is going. Just a random one to get back into the swing of things. JJ centric but whole team included. Those of you who know my past stories know it will no doubt get darker as we go along. Happy reading!


_Guess who's back. Damn guys, i've been gone for a longgggg time. Slowly easing my way back in, so don't be too harsh. This is just going to be a quick simple one to get back into the swing of things. Remember to check out my old account cheeto-breath._

 _Based on the song 'Breath' by Breaking Benjamin, if you haven't heard it before, go give it a listen, it's a pretty ace tune._

 _I apologise for the god awful formatting, I'm on the Ipad and clearly it just doesn't want to do what I need it too. Happy reading!_

* * *

The team lounged tiredly in the dimly lit boardroom. They had just returned from an exhaustingly long case in Utah and everyone was in much need of some aspirin and a deep sleep.

"Erin only wants a brief word with you all, then you're free to go home." Hotch spoke softly, but with a twinge of annoyance at being kept waiting. "She shouldn't be too much longer."

Emily sluggishly made her way over to the coffee machine, glancing upward at the bodies actively going about their work below them.

"God I wish I had even an ounce of their energy right now." She mused.

"Same." Came Derek's muffled reply, head laid heavily on his arms.

"With the current amount of caffeine in that teeny body of yours I'm surprised you're not swinging from the ceiling fan." Garcia giggled.

Emily smirked playfully in response, taking a small sip of the steaming liquid.

All of a sudden, a commotion coming from outside the door caused their heads to turn, just in time to see a young man with sandy blonde hair and furious dark blue eyes storm into the boardroom.

"Agent Hotchner I am so sorry, I tried to stop him..."

Sally, the poor receptionist, looked absolutely dumbfounded at what to do.

The man angrily walked over to JJ, who didn't appear concerned in the slightest that this man who towered over her looked about ready to snap someone in two.

"Can I help you?" JJ smiled sweetly.

"Funny." The man seethed. "What the hell is this?" He demanded, thrusting an opened envelop towards her.

JJ glanced down, then without hesitation locked eyes with the older man.

"Looks like an envelope to me." She answered, with a small shrug of her shoulders.

The man let out a low growl.

Momentarily stumped by the actions unfolding before them, the rest of the team literally stood frozen. Hotch was the first to quickly regain composure.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid you aren't authorised to be here, you need to leave. Sally, please call security to kindly escort this man from the premises."

Derek observed the man carefully, and with each painstakingly slow second that ticked by, his sense of uneasiness grew. He didn't know who this man was, but he sure as hell didn't like him. As two security guards appeared in the doorway, Derek stood and began to make his way over to JJ.

JJ hadn't at all faltered and appeared unnerved by this mans presence, especially with him invading her personal space like he was.

"Sir you're going to need to come with us." One of the security guards spoke gruffly, stepping forward and placing a rough hand on the mans shoulder.

After what had seemed like an eternity but was probably only a minute or so, the sandy blonde took a moment to glance around. He saw how massively outnumbered he was and scowled.

"You'll pay for this." He seethed through gritted teeth.

A small and patronising smirk skimmed its way across JJ's slim features; she knew damn well what she was doing, and that was all it took. The surge of absolute fury that had been pulsating throughout this mans veins erupted. He lunged forward without warning, the back of his hand connecting harshly with the side of JJ's face. His strength knocked her petit frame flying backwards, but thankfully Morgan was ready. His strong arms quickly snaked around the blonde and caught her just before her body his the floor. The entire room erupted into chaos, when all of a sudden a shrill voice pierced through the commotion.

"WHAT, IN GODS NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE. I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION RIGHT NOW!"

Erin Strauss stood threateningly in the doorway, her hands on her hips and her lip curled in anger.

"This man just assaulted a federal agent that's what the hell just happened." Shouted Morgan, gingerly helping JJ regain her balance. A thick trail of crimson slowly made it's way down her chin. JJ raised her arm and wiped her lip gingerly, the damage making itself evident on the sleeve of her white blouse.

"Bobby," Erin spoke, looking directly toward the security guard with his arms tightly wrapped around the offender, "ensure this man is promptly arrested and taken into custody."

"Ma'am." Nodded Bobby.

"No." Came a strong voice.

All heads snapped around to look at JJ.

"Excuse me?" Erin snapped.

"No." JJ repeated, though slightly softer this time.

"Jay are you insane, this asshole just about took your head clean off." Emily spoke, utterly baffled at what was happening.

"I said no." JJ answered simply. "Let him go."

Nobody moved. Nobody said a word. Questioning eyes darted from person to person, but no one seemed sure of what to do. JJ looked at Bobby; the poor man looked lost. She gave him a slight nod, and slowly, he released his grip on the man in front of him. The male huffed loudly, shrugging his jacket back into place.

"You've got three seconds to get the hell out of this building before I show you what it's like to go a round with someone a hell of a lot bigger than you." Morgan threatened.

The man did nothing but smile, again fixating his gaze on JJ.

"Watch your back." He spoke through gritted teeth, before flinging the envelope towards her and pushing his way past Erin, exiting through the now deathly silent bullpen who had been watching silently as the strange events unfolded before them.

Erin motioned for Bobby and the second, seemingly useless body guard to leave. The pair nodded and swiftly exited. Erin closed the door painfully slowly behind them.

Leaning against the door, Erin locked eyes on JJ.

"Everybody. Sit the hell down. Now."


End file.
